Beaver Dam
Beaver Dam is the final level chronologically of Beaver Power. As the name suggests, the level takes place on and around the beaver dam itself. There is also the Transformer Robot Chameleon Bot which will need to be defeated. This is also the first level the Seeker Launcher will become available to the player. Location The Beaver Dam starts on the outer face of the dam, to which you must immediately use Juliette to scale the side of the dam to the other side of the dam face. It is here you must power the lift that will take you to the inner area of the dam. The path leads to either an area where various vacuums must be used to make concrete or deeper into the dam. The area leading to the concrete making truck consists of several vacuums that need to be activated, one of which is near a pipe that only Rico can enter. Both completing the concrete mixer and pipe exploration leads to several babies. This area, however, is a dead end. The path leading deeper into a dam will take you to a door that is closed due to the nearby turbine not running. To get the turbine running, you must head to the upper floor and rescue the worker beavers who are being harassed by bears over honey. Once the bears are taken care of, the beavers will turn the dam turbine on, allowing the door to open. However, the next area not only contains a floor of electrified water but also a Chameleon Bot you must contend with. Once defeated, a large door at the end of the room will open up to a long path. The path contains several large pipes, that, when shot, dispense super heated steam that will damage both the player and enemies. Using an elevator at the end of a path will lead you to another area where the path branches to two rooms that lead to rooms with turbines. Though not necessary, the water around these turbines can be drained. One of these rooms lead to the final area, which takes place on a lock. The lock contains a large shipping boat containing a turbine that must be inserted into its slot, using a large nearby crane with a grapple appendage. This is required to get power to the nearby lift. Using the lift will take you to a pathway that leads directly to exit. Enemies ꜝSpawns after exploring the elevator with Roofus telepoint Babies *Lauren *Vincent *Isabella *Francois *Dwayne *Fweek *Gweek Weapons *Pistol *Submachine Gun *Shotgun *Seeker Launcher *Cluster Bomber Ammo ³Respawns infinitely in 3 locations Telepoints *Roofus (1) *Tweek (2) *Rico (3) *Bungalow (3) *Juliette (3) Trivia *This is the first level to offer the player Thermal, though no weapon associated with it is obtainable until the VAB Building. *In the Dreamcast version, Bristol appears in the room before the Transformer Robot to warn the player about the said boss. He will address the player as Tweek, regardless if they are playing as him or not. Gallery Glitches & Errors ''Click for a list of game glitches and general errors in '' Category:Beaver Power Levels Category:Levels